Andras As’phyxiar
Andras As'phyxiar '''(born '''Senêrouxe As'phyxiar) is the Dekn Master of Forbidden Knowledge. He is the current Antagonist of ''Staff of the Scholar''. History Backstory As a child, Senêrouxe was always rather isolated. He preferred to spend his time experimenting and learning, with his curiosity about the world he lived in being practically insatiable. He and the few friends he had would often go exploring together in the wilds of the Elevrium as kids, recording what they learned. Over time, he began to realize he had a sharper intellect and keener abilities than anyone else his age. This slowly made him more jaded, greatly reducing his group of friends. The only person he could stand talking to for long periods of time was his mother, Ka'athrin. Whenever he arrived home after long days of study, his mother would always sit down with a homecooked meal for him and ask him about what he'd learned. This kept him from becoming as bloodthirsty as his peers. Over time, Senêrouxe finally settled on his goal: becoming the Master of Forbidden Knowledge. He worked his way up to the position of a Dekn Lord, impressing those around him with his cleverness and keeping himself safe from any plots against him. It was at the Master's Awakening that Senêrouxe proved himself; he came up with exceedingly creative ways of winning, and ended up knocking out the previous Master of Forbidden Knowledge for weeks. Thus, Senêrouxe As'phyxiar was given the name Andras, along with the position he so craved. Staff of the Scholar Several years later, his gaze landed on Faust. He immediately proceeded to begin his stalking and tormenting of Faust, thus kicking off the plot of Staff of the Scholar. He uploaded Faust's private logs to YouTube and began to talk to him under the title of "A." Soon after he sent out an assassin to kill Faust, he made a deal: If Faust brought Ryael and Marchosias to Belial, then he would give Faust a pass into the Alunerium. The deal was accepted and at first it seemed to go well. However, Andras found out that one of the prisoners escaped and confronted Faust about it. Faust insulted him and in a fit of anger, Andras began to use his Morit'sengr Invokare on Faust. This continued for many months until finally Andras kidnapped Faust to use as his new "lab assistant." Andras kept Faust imprisoned for two weeks, torturing him and attempting to toy with Faust's head by any means possible. However, Faust broke loose. In the process, Andras lost an eye and a hand. Personality and Appearance Andras is an extremely cunning and dangerous man, holding several grudges and a general drive to learn taken to a terrifying extreme. He is somewhat petty, flying into a rage at the sheer implication of his experiments not being for the greater good or at the implication that he is a coward. However, his general perseverance and want to fulfill his grudges makes him a terrifying man to cross. His appearance in "BAELBAURITH" shows the form he takes while in Ersis: an unassuming, wide-figured man with a British accent wearing the rings of the As'phyxiar bloodline. Category:Universe X Category:Characters Category:Characters (Universe X) Category:Dekn Category:Dekn (Universe X) Category:Antagonists Category:Males